Talk:Chiqicheetah
Devil Fruit On this page it's written he's likely a devil fruit user. First, I don't believe it, otherwise also Mashira would be one. Second, if someone insist on this idea, some template had to be added on this page. I mean the "devil fruit users" one, and it should be modified. --Meganoide 22:32, November 16, 2010 (UTC) :There two pictures on the page... Erm... Notice the difference in them at all? ¬_¬' One-Winged Hawk 22:36, November 16, 2010 (UTC) I don't see any important difference, excluding the position (standing vs running). Don't worry considering me stupid, and explain me if he's a sure devil fruit user or only a human who resembles a cheetah. --Meganoide 09:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) You're kidding, right? His snout is longer to further resemble a cheetah's face when he's down on all fours and throughout the entire episode he runs (or rolls) on two feet during the race and transforms (key word) to the four legged animal form during it. Subrosian 14:35, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Ok, ok, so no one will get angry with my next modifications to this page... --Meganoide 16:53, November 17, 2010 (UTC) *Human *Cheetah Mugiwara Franky 21:04, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Franky, I'm lovin' my stupidity :-) Meganoide 21:47, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Lilo could manipulate the plants in her area, but she's not considered a Devil Fruit user. You can't just say Chiqicheetah is a fruit user based on how he appears, especially in a filler that Oda might never give an answer to. He might be just stretching his limbs and hiding his tail under his clothes, based on how the animators drew him (poor consistency and graphics, similar to this image in terms of the anime version). Yatanogarasu 09:02, November 18, 2010 (UTC) That's what i said from the beginning. I added the template only to follow what others told me, i mean that he was a sure devil fruit user. Fell free to correct my works. --Meganoide 11:59, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Because this one complies with a SPECIFIC rule of one area of Devil Fruits. The other I can't comment on since I never saw the filler, but this one is pretty much confirmed even though its never said. For this particular filler, and the general concept played out in it, it would not be possible for any other explanation.One-Winged Hawk 19:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've seen the filler episode in question and I can say with certainty that they featured a transformation sequence for Chiqicheetah, the same one used for every Zoan character seen in the anime that was shown to change into his animal form. Maybe a link pointing to a video of the scene would be more of a help see the difference but it won't be any different than what's already displayed in the pictures that provided Mugiwara Franky. MasterDeva 02:39, November 19, 2010 (UTC) Bumping this over 2 year old topic...why not list him as a user? He clearly is. 23:44, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I have no issue with this. 01:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I left this for a while, and nobody protested. I changed it, and it's STILL marked as speculation? We can understand inference. Just keep him as a Zoan. 15:54, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Not confirmed,not mentioned=speculation.It's obvious he has a DF but we should try not to give out speculations,even when it's obvious.but if you are fine with this,go ahead and add him. 15:58, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm with Nada and DP on this. It's filler, and it's clear that he's intended to be seen as a Zoan User. 16:18, April 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm not against it,if you aren't against it either,do add him. 16:22, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Okay then, I'm putting him back in. 17:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC)